In a conventional electronic cigarette, the atomizing head is generally wrapped with cotton. The cotton needs to be replaced frequently due to damage or other reasons. The replacing process is very complicated since the user needs to wrap the cotton onto the heating component. This is inconvenient to the user, and the user experience is relatively poor. On the other hand, the user may choose to replace the whole atomizing head, which is convenient, but its cost is high, and is a big waste.